


Never Walk Home Alone

by Misfit_Fox



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24096226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misfit_Fox/pseuds/Misfit_Fox
Summary: Never walk home alone at night. Every girl is taught that one. I’m just too stupid and stubborn to listen. Of course that meant something unfavorable happened. Something not so great.
Relationships: Matthew Gray Gubler/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 22





	Never Walk Home Alone

Never walk home alone at night. Every girl is taught that one. I’m just too stupid and stubborn to listen. Of course that meant something unfavorable happened. Something not so great. 

It wasn’t /bad/ exactly. But it definitely could have been if I didn’t act fast. 

I was heading home after a Halloween party. Walking home. Trouble is, my home was pretty far away from the nice neighborhood the party was held. One of those neighborhoods where you expect to see a random celebrity at any moment. Nice LA type. Mansions. I happen to be good friends with a chick that has connections. Though none all that high, just high enough to be in a rich mansion. 

During this walk, I happened to notice a car that kept circling the block. It circled and slowed as it went by me then circled again. Eventually the car stopped and the window rolled down. The man offered a ride but I got that kinda vibe off him. The kind where your guts squeeze and tell you no way. Red flags a blazing. Maybe it was the /way/ he asked. Or the fact that he kept circling beforehand. I politely declined and that seemed to work for the moment. But he started circling again. Stopping to ask again and the second time I said no thanks, my house is literally around the corner. It wasn’t. The car drove off again, and sure enough I could hear it coming back around. 

Well. This is when I ran up to a random house, up the steps to the door, and patted at my pockets to make it look like I forgot my keys before knocking on the door. Lights came on and footsteps could be heard. 

Who answered was the last person I expected to answer. Who answered was Matthew Gray Gubler. Probably my all time favorite celebrity aside from Tim Curry. Who would have also been an acceptable result. 

I froze a minute but the sound of that damn car snapped me out of it. “I’m being followed can you pretend you know me and like let me in for a couple minutes? I’ll leave right after.” 

Matthew seemed to notice the car too. “Sure, what’s your name?” He responded just as quickly as I spoke. 

“Lauren.” I responded simply. 

“Hey Lauren! Did you forget your key again? Get in here yah goof!” He had a bright smile on his face like we’ve known each other for years and wrapped an arm around me letting me into the house. 

“You know me. I’d forget my head if it wasn’t carefully sewn on.” I laughed. Once the door shut I let out a breath. I mean nerves were still a thing. I’m not great with people and this was a celebrity crush of mine. He’s literally the wallpaper on my phone. Let’s hope he doesn’t end up seeing that. He’ll think I staged this shit. I didn’t. The universe just likes to fuck with me. “Thanks.. sorry. I’ll go when he drives off.” 

“Oh it’s fine. You can hang out a bit. I can give you a ride wherever you were going. I’d rather not risk the guy coming back.” Matthew was an angel of a human being. I swear. I’m a complete stranger but wow. Just wow. 

“I don’t want to take up more of your time. I really appreciate this much. You must be busy and all that shit, so I don’t want to take up more time than necessary. I mean it looks like I just dragged you out of bed.” This is when I realize he’s in just underwear and a shirt. Go me. And yes I pause to stare, who wouldn’t. But let’s stay focused. 

He snorts as I pause on his crotch. Licking his lips in amusement before clearing his throat. “It’s fine. Really. I’ll just get pants on and drive you home. Unless you prefer the show?” He joked since I haven’t actually looked up yet or wiped the drool. 

Of course I go beet red. “Sorry!” My eyes shoot back to his face. “Pants are probably best. Totally best.” I nod as if confirming it to myself. 

He laughs again. Fully this time. “Uh huh.” 

Damn his cheeky face. And damn mine for being bright enough to guide Santa through the fog. “Careful; I’m a chaotic flirt and don’t always have control over what comes out of my mouth. Though I can name some things I’d put in it that’ll shut me up.” 

Both of his brows raise and he nods. Accepting my statement for what it was. “I’ll keep that heavily in mind. Though challenging me is a dangerous thing. Because I could also drive you home without pants.” 

“You’re not down.” I should never get into these sorts of challenges. I always lose. “And if you do choose that course, just know, I’m filming it. I need something to look back on fondly during those cold lonely nights.” We should honestly stop. “Don’t worry, I won’t post a thing to shame your image.” I wink. I shouldn’t have smoked at that party. Though this is also a nervous defensive response when I’m panicking. Just flirt my way out of an anxiety attack. Yep. With Matthew Gray Gubler of all people. I’ll end up with a lovely restraining order before long. 

Lucky for me he laughs again. “Well let’s hope whatever friends you do show the video to also don’t post it anywhere.” 

At what point does joking become serious? I can never tell. “Sounds like you’re implying that you may be down, sir. Or do I win this round?” Hi. Lauren. It’s me, your conscience. Remember how you two just met? Maybe don’t start the first (and possibly only) meeting with road head. 

My nerves spike when Matthew goes quiet, carefully considering what I just said. Legit thinking it over. Yeah my heart is pounding in my ears. He can’t be seriously down. He licks his lips. “We’d have to take back roads. For safety. Are you sure /you’re/ down?” 

Rude! “Don’t tease me. It’s not nice.” Is his inner voice yelling at him about just meeting and being whores like mine is? Cuz. Yeah. 

“Ok ok. I’ll stop. When you declare me victor of whatever this standoff was.” He laughs. “Can’t say I’ve ever had a Halloween night alone turn into a old western stand off without guns before. Definitely more eventful than just laying in bed watching horror movies alone.” 

“Hey. No one said you won shit. I didn’t back down. Your night sounds better than mine. I was made to go to a party and I hate parties. I’d much rather be laying in your bed watching horror movies.” I teased. Oh boy. This is some sort of night. 

“So now I have options then? A long, scenic drive, or horror movies in bed?” Man he’s quick witted. Though I have watched his improv stage shows so.. I sorta knew this. But still. I can’t possibly be his type. This is just for the sake of jokes. 

“Life is full of options. That sounds dumb as shit. I am running out of witty come backs it’s a global tragedy. I am super wiped from peopling today.” I shake my head. “I say you win. But /not/ because I wouldn’t do everything we hinted at. I didn’t back down. I’m just calling uncle. My lady parts and heart can’t take any more. And my lady parts weren’t even going to be involved in the first place.”

He laughs. Beautiful sound. Focus Lauren. “I don’t think the parameters were established. Just driving you home without pants, on video. Never actually pointed out if touching would happen to either of us. And laying in bed didn’t really have any actual set up yet either.” He points out, and I nod. 

“I know. I like keeping things vague. Then nothing gets held against me if I don’t meet expectations.” Because that’s how things go. 

“I wouldn’t do that anyway. Hold anything against you, I mean. All joking aside, you could tease the shit out of me the whole ride home and never do a thing, and I would be fine with that. Though I might actually wear pants, it’s chilly out there. And if you’re filming me.. well..” he smirks. 

I laugh. It was actually good to hear I didn’t have to do a thing. “Yeah ok. Pants to warm the willy. Wouldn’t want it to vanish on you or something.” Weirdest night of my life. 

“Exactly. I’ll go put some on, make yourself at home. I’ll be a minute.” He then disappeared up his stairs and out of sight. 

That was such a whirlwind. No lie. Whatever all this was, it was a complete whirlwind. Wait till I tell my friends. Just the conversation alone was unbelievable. I do sort of take a moment to drink in the environment. Can’t help myself. I’m not the nosy type, but this isn’t just any house. I wanted to know more about the man that lives here. Still hoping he doesn’t end up seeing my phone wallpaper at any point. My snooping is from a fangirl standpoint and he really doesn’t need that in his life. I don’t actually fit in his world at all. Though we both collect clowns and converse shoes and sweaters. I’m a total introvert and he’s just not. 

“Everything ok?” Matthew’s voice came from right behind me and I gasped. Jumping with my hand on my chest. I never actually heard him come back down. I was lost in thought. 

“Yeah, I’m great.” I smile and nod. Trying to display how great I totally am. There was never a sad thought. Nope. 

He didn’t look like he bought it though. “Alright.. if you say so. Ready to head out?” 

I nod and wait to follow him to the door. Quiet after all that flirting mess. Heading down the steps as he locks up. Taking in the look of the house. Covered in vines. It’s an incredible house. It’s going to be weird passing it on the street in the future. Reminiscing on this moment. 

“Are you sure you’re ok?” Matthew asks again as he walks over to his car in the driveway. “You look like someone took your favorite dessert away.” 

“I wouldn’t go as far as calling you a dessert, I haven’t tasted you yet.” Hey, some of my wit is still there. That’s something. “No. I’m just enjoying the views while I can. Your house is incredible.” 

“I guess I’ll have to take the really long way around to your house then.” He smiled. “But thank you. I like the house too. It’ll still be there, by the way.” 

“Psh you’re super not actually down to be filmed while I give you head on the back roads to my house. I haven’t even given you my address yet. I’m in walking distance or I wouldn’t have been walking.” Which is weird to think about. It was miles out, but still walkable for me. I do a lot of walking though. 

“I know you’re in walking distance. I was going to go the opposite direction.” He snorts. Unlocking his car and opening the passenger door for me. 

“Such a gentleman.” I tease getting into the car. 

“Of course.” He grins widely as he closes the door and gets in on the other side. “Ok. So. Where am I avoiding taking you for the next half hour or so?”

I laugh and give him my address. “You sure you want my company for that long?” 

“I’m sure.” 

“Even if I don’t actually give you head?” 

“Even if you don’t actually give me head. I’m actually enjoying the banter and company. I hate being alone on Halloween. After all the festivities die down and all that. Getting head from a pretty stranger is just a bonus. I’m actually enjoying talking to you.”

Well fuck me up that’s super sweet. I nod. It’s nice to know he thinks I’m a pretty stranger. I’m average at best, but still. It’s nice. “Alright well I guess I better get out my phone to film this. Unless you want to back out.” I dig my phone out of my pocket. 

“Nope. I’m trusting you not to post it anywhere. At least I’m really hoping you won’t.” He glanced over as my phone got turned on. Seeing my wallpaper and smirking before pulling out of the driveway and heading in the total opposite direction to my house like he said he would. 

“I won’t. I honestly won’t. This is mine.” I smile at him. I would never betray him like that. It’s not going anywhere near the internet. Last thing that needs to be blasted about him is having car sex with total strangers. It’s bad enough an ex of his is calling him out for cheating on her when an open relationship was established at first. I open my camera and switch to video and turn to point it at him. 

He smiles and waves at the camera. “Ok. You’re the director. So you let me know what you want me doing and when.” He takes a turn down a less populated road. As in completely not populated at all. 

“See that puts me in a spotlight position that I’m not a fan of. I get stage fright.” That causes him to laugh. 

“I can see how that would cause stage fright. I didn’t really think about it. But see, I’m in a weird position of not wanting to do something out of line.” He glanced over and then back to the road. 

“Fair point. Um..” I am such a failure at this. I move in my seat a bit to put the phone in a better position to get more of the front of him not the side. He glances down at the phone then back to the road. “Can I um.. touch you?” 

You know those moments where the idea sounds awesome, but actually executing it is a nerve wracking mess? Yeah. I’m there. “Yeah, you can.” At least Matthew isn’t put off by it though. 

I reach forward to lift up his sweater and shirt. Exposing some belly. It’s not exactly sexy, by porn standards, but I like his belly so stay with me here. As I do that he takes one of his hands and lifts it up more for me. Doing that sort of ‘going with the flow’ thing without actually going farther than the boundary that’s been set so far. Which I can understand. He doesn’t want to make a move because he doesn’t want to cross lines he doesn’t know about. But it’s not helping my nerves. “I love how you didn’t wear a belt.” 

“I didn’t wear underwear either.” He smirked. Watching the road. He took another random one. We are honestly no where near my house at this point. 

“Smart boy.” I lowered my hand to his pants button to work it open. Which wasn’t easy with one hand. He brought his down to help. His shirt dropping and bunching up on his stomach in the process. The button comes free and we work together again to work the zipper down. I still can’t believe he’s actually letting me get this on camera. That’s probably the most shocking part about this ordeal. Not the willingness to participate in a random one night stand, but the fact that he’s letting me catch it on camera. And true to his word. No undies. Wow. This was happening. So crazy. 

I reach in to fish his cock out. Which again, shocked he’s letting me. He actually adjusts how he’s sitting to give me an easier time with it too. I should take a moment to fangirl over this. A brief one. OH MY GOD. Ok. Back to the story. I slowly start to stroke him to get him hard. All of this in total view of the camera. Immortalized on my phone for future fap sessions. Because yes. I will be watching this over and over again. Religiously. 

Matthew’s lips part and he lets out a breath as his cock starts to harden in my hand. I made him make that sound. Me. Ok maybe I’m fangirling more than once internally. But cut me some slack. This isn’t an everyday thing for me. I pull my hand away and take the camera in to really capture what I’m getting to experience here. “Let me see your phone.” Matthew asks me. 

I hand it over and he shifts to lean forward and put it in this holder he had on his dash. Likely for using his phone as a gps or something. He turns the camera so we can both see the screen and adjusts it so it can get his lap and all that. “Handy.” 

“Figured hands free would help.” He laughs. 

“Immensely.” Except that stage fright came back cuz I’m on screen now. But hey. It’s for me anyway. Just me. So now I brave leaning over so I can drag my tongue over the tip to tease. Which earns me a gasp from him this time. And before I know it I’m taking the length into my mouth as far as I can go without gagging. 

Time to do that Lizzie McGuire fourth wall shit. I am literally in a car with Matthew Gray Gubler, and his dick is in my mouth. And we have proof of it on fucking camera. I’m in another world. I’m probably dreaming. This can’t be real. Tastes pretty real though. And his moans sound pretty real. 

Though sounds and tastes can be deceiving. I keep waiting for it to be a dream. To end abruptly with the morning sun. But nope, it’s real. I bob my head a few times before pulling up and stroking. Trying to get my brain around what’s going on honestly. 

Matthew takes another street, still pretty much not even in the direction I was walking in to get home. He wasn’t kidding about the back roads thing. He also mentioned going an hour out of his way for all this. Can’t say I’ve ever blew a guy for an hour straight before. Never met one that lasts that long. 

I lower on his cock again, sucking on the head before heading back down the shaft again. Part of me wishes he’d touch me too, or that this would be more than just one time in a car. Not that I mean the sexual component necessarily. I’d actually enjoy getting to be his friend. The other part of me is grateful that it’ll be just this so I don’t have to get invested in anything. I have friends, but I widely avoid anything closer than that. And I could so easily love him. What a disaster that would be for him. 

He doesn’t touch me, I never actually gave him permission too. And he was clear about the fact that he wouldn’t do anything to cross any boundaries. He does shift just a bit to lift his hips though. Not much, but I felt the movement. I speed up in response. He moans softly. God, I made him moan. It’s gotta be a dream. I better soak up this dream then. 

The sound caused me to fidget a bit though. Clenching my thighs tighter together. Not realizing my movement was noticed, but Matthew had glanced down when my breath hitched from hearing him moan. I’ll see it during the playback of our little car movie. I speed up a bit again. Tongue pressing against him and teasing the head with my movements. I could tell his breathing was getting heavier. 

“Lauren..” He breathed out. That’s my name. Holy hell. I mean, ok, he obviously wouldn’t have said some other random name, but he used my name. I’m allowed to be wowed by that. I dunno. 

At this point I was paying zero attention to where we were driving. I was hard focused on getting him off. Unaware that his hands were clenching the steering wheel as he was approaching that edge. 

“Fuck.. close..” He was kind enough to warn me. I hummed softly, mostly to indicate I heard him I guess. He let out a grunt like sound with a moan when he finally did release. Panting slightly with a light trembling as he pulsed into my mouth. 

I swallowed around it and waited a bit to make sure he was done before pulling up. Wiping my mouth with the back of my hand. That was amazing. But the weight of what happened hit like a train. I didn’t know what to do or say now. He was beautiful though. Sitting there a little breathless and blissful. I’m really glad I got to see it. And yes, that meant I was staring. 

He glances at me a few times between watching the road. Smiling at me. “You ok?” He asked gently. 

“Yeah, I’m great. Still pinching myself for dreaming.” I snort. 

That makes him smile more really. “You’re not. Anyway you have proof.” He pointed at the camera. Which was still capturing the moment. His shirt bunched, his pants undone, softening dick resting against his leg. I nod. 

“You’re right.” I smile. I may not actually have him, but I have the memory. Moving to pluck my phone from the stand to turn off the camera. “I do appreciate the ride, by the way.” Because it was nice of him to take me home. 

“No problem. Like I said, it was no trouble. I wasn’t doing anything important.” This is when I noticed he was heading the right way to get me home now. I hadn’t really noticed before. Glancing out the window didn’t really happen until now. 

“Wanna copy of the video? I can email it or whatever. Then we both have proof I’m a slut.” I snort. 

“You’re not a slut. I do want a copy though. I’ll give you my email when we get to your place.” Of course he was too nice to let me talk shit about myself. We literally just met, Matthew. And I oogled your crotch and flirted my way into your pants. But obviously I don’t argue with him. 

“Maybe. Don’t worry, I won’t give out your email either.” I promise. Last thing I want to do is cause him problems. 

“I trust you.” Honestly I wonder if he actually means that or just knows his lawyers would assassinate me in two seconds flat. Either way. I nod. 

We pull up to my house. It was a small house a few miles away from the nice houses of the rich and famous. Almost embarrassing after seeing his. 

The car parks and Matthew adjusts himself, getting his clothes back in order. “Let me get you some cash for gas..” I offer before getting out of the car. Not wanting him to protest. He used gas to drive me home, I should pay that back. Heading for my door to my house. 

I don’t register the car door opening. “Lauren, wait. You don’t need to pay me for gas.” He followed after me. 

“I mean it’s the least I can do after dragging you out.” I pointed out. Unlocking my door. “You can come in if you want.” Yeah social awkwardness for the win. I just feel insanely burdensome in almost all cases, hence not getting too attached to people. It’s just a lotta nope for me fam. 

Matthew does come in. “I’m not worried about it. More glad you got home safe.” He glanced around the small area. It’s just a living room, kitchen, and some stairs to the bedrooms. Two bedrooms. I’m a sucker for wanting a guest room. Dunno what that comes from but either way. My parents had relatives over a lot and I had to sleep on the couch so they could sleep in my room. If we had a guest room that wouldn’t be an issue. Maybe I’m bitter about it. 

“Yeah.. still though.” 

“Lauren. I’m good, ok? Promise. You don’t owe me anything. Except a hug. I definitely demand a hug. I’m sorta a cuddler after orgasms.” He smiled. Arms opening. Puppy eyes on fleek or whatever the kids say these days. How could anyone really resist. 

I let out a snort and nod heading over into that embrace. Pleading with myself not to get to cozy but he’s so damn warm. 

Matthew squeezes me gently, really giving that hug you see when watching him with fans. He looks like the best hugger, and he definitely is. When the hug ends, I almost chase it, but I don’t. “Do you have paper?” He asked, and for a minute I couldn’t remember why he wanted paper. Then it hit and I moved quickly to get some and a pen. Handing both over. Matthew wrote his email down and handed the paper back. 

“Thanks. I’ll make sure to send you the video tonight.” I would probably do it after he leaves. Because I’m heading up to bed to rub one out and sleep after this. 

“Ok. I don’t want to be bold or anything, but do you want me to return the favor? I saw you fidgeting in the car, not that I’m assuming anything.” He really was trying to err on the side of caution with all this. 

I blush and chew my lip. “I’m kinda funny about being naked so, I dunno. Cuz like, I totally want to. But also... I’m mega embarrassed and not sexually confident in the least.” I’m also obviously crazy for turning this guy down. I’m clearly insane. And an idiot. 

“I don’t mind clothes being on or covers or whatever makes you comfortable. That’s not an argument, I just want you to know I’m open to more than you might think. I don’t want to be a one-sided asshole guy that used you for your mouth. Cuz that’s not what I did. I also respect you not being comfortable doing anything else. I just don’t want to leave here and you feel like rotten apples cuz things weren’t equal.” He’s a thoughtful guy. 

I chew my lip. “I know that’s not what you did. And I won’t feel like rotten apples for not getting to cum. Don’t worry, I’m good. Trust me.” I smile. No my beautiful hunk of man, my sadness lies in getting to taste the forbidden fruit and not getting to keep it. Well.. no.. that sounds stalker-y. I mean like, cuz tomorrow things go back to how they always were and this all morphs into a distant memory. I’m good with that. Doesn’t mean it’s not a bummer. Fangirling will pick right back up when I tell my best friend everything. 

“If you’re sure. I’ll head out then. See you.” He moved to hug me again before pulling away. Smiling as brightly as ever. “I had fun. Have a good night. Don’t forget to email me.” I nod and show him out. Watch from the doorway as he drives off before heading up to my room while composing the email. It literally just says hey, and has the attachment. Yeah. I’m a wordy genius. Clearly. 

After that I get myself cozy and get in bed. Nothing special. 

That is until my phone pings with an email notification. 

\- end part 1 -

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I’m new to this platform. I needed a place to put this though. It started as a dream I had, and I needed to get it out. I’m not sure yet if I’ll be making a part two. Also, I didn’t edit the work, so if there are typos and junk that’s why.


End file.
